The present invention relates to systems and methods using ring oscillators.
To address the ever-increasing need to increase the speed of computers and electronic appliances to process ever increasing amounts of data, designers have increased the clock frequency of a computers central processing unit and/or utilized parallel processing. Many electrical and computer applications and components have critical timing requirements that require clock waveforms that are precisely synchronized with a reference clock waveform.
One type of clock generator is a ring oscillator. Ring oscillators are widely used in electronic equipment such as computers, televisions, videocassette recorders (VCRs) and the like. Typically, a ring oscillator includes a series of discrete components including transistors, capacitors, among others. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,744 to Shin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,099 to Suzuki, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,755 to Norman, et al., a conventional ring oscillator can be formed by connecting an odd number of inverters in a ring shape. In such a configuration, if Y is the state (signal level) at a connection point, the Y signal is inverted to Y by the next-stage inverter, and the Y is further inverted to Y by the second next-stage inverter. The signal level is sequentially inverted, and becomes Y at the connection point through one round because an odd number of inverters are connected. Through one more round, the signal level becomes the original Y. In this manner, the ring oscillator self-oscillates. An oscillation output is obtained from the output node of an arbitrary inverter.
Another conventional ring oscillator can use a NAND gate circuit for controlling start/stop of oscillation is inserted in a ring formed by connecting a plurality of even number of inverters. The start/stop of oscillation is controlled by externally inputting a high “H”- or a low “L”-level control signal CNT to the NAND gate circuit. That is, the control signal CNT is first set at “L” level and then changed to “H” level to start oscillation. When the control signal CNT is at “L” level, an output signal from the NAND gate circuit is fixed at “H” level. Outputs from the odd-numbered inverters change to “L” level, outputs from the even-numbered inverters change to “H” level, and the initial states of the output levels of the respective inverters are determined. In this state, the ring oscillator does not oscillate. When the control signal CNT changes to “H” level, the NAND gate circuit substantially operates as an inverter, and the ring oscillator oscillates in the above manner where an odd number of inverters are connected in a ring shape.
The frequency of the oscillation signal from the conventional ring oscillator depends on the number of stages of inverters and a wiring delay. Hence, the lower oscillation frequency is obtained by increasing the number of stages of inverters and the length of the signal line. This increases the circuit size. Further, although the voltage-controlled oscillators have an identical circuit configuration, they have different oscillation frequencies due to certain factors of the production process. For example, the process can affect the gate delay time that can affect the precision of the oscillator.
The gate delay value (gate delay time) per inverter as a constituent unit has conventionally been obtained by measuring the oscillation frequency of a ring oscillator having the above arrangements. Since the constituent unit is a static gate inverter, the gate delay value obtained by measuring the oscillation frequency includes only delay information of the static gate, and delay information of a dynamic gate requiring pre-charge cannot be obtained. Additionally, for a predetermined combination of stages, a conventional ring oscillator produces a fixed frequency. That is, once assembled, the frequency of the oscillating signal generated by a ring oscillator cannot be adjusted to compensate for temperature or voltage fluctuations.
Many applications in electronics can use simple ring oscillators if the operating characteristics can be made to operate in a tighter range of frequency variation. In an integrated circuit there are 3 major causes of shifts in the operating frequency. They are Process, Temperature and Voltage. Process variations occur during manufacturing, while temperature and voltage variations occur during operation. For example, flash memory systems can use a ring oscillator to provide a flash memory system clock. Large performance variations, however, can be seen by the system as the ring oscillator output varies over process differences, voltage variations and temperature excursions. In most cases the resultant wide range of operating parameter frequencies can adversely affect the speed and/or reliability of the flash memory system.